1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wheel covers for vehicular wheels. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking mechanism for wheel covers to lock the wheel covers to the vehicular wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheel covers are aesthetic devices used to enhance the look of the wheels to which they are attached. Wheel covers are used because the manufacture, finish and mounting of a wheel cover to a wheel is less expensive than manufacturing a wheel having the same quality finish of a wheel cover. A chrome surface on a wheel cover is an inexpensive alternative to a chrome plated or polished wheel. In addition, wheel covers provide various types of appearances and styling variations, all of which may be combined with a single wheel design. The desirability of wheel covers is, however, directly proportional to the ability to inexpensively attach the wheel covers to the wheel permanently while adding little weight to the overall composite wheel.
One such attempt to attach a wheel cover to a wheel is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,425, issued to Hung. This reference discloses locking devices having a circular retaining member which acts in conjunction with a lock support. Each of the plurality of lock supports is secured to the wheel covers with screws. The wheel cover is then clipped on to the wheel using the double hook. Although this device provides a lock for a wheel cover about the periphery of the wheel cover, this lock does not provide a securing device near the hub of the wheel resulting in an inferior locking device. Further, this device includes many parts rendering it expensive to inventory, manufacture and assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,278, issued to Brumfield, discloses a snap-on retention device for a wheel cover. The snap-on retention device wraps around the wheel rim and extends down along the wheel where a lower arm portion creates a spring-like attachment for a down turned lip which wraps around the wheel rim. Although this device locks the periphery of the wheel cover to the wheel rim of a wheel, it does not lock the wheel cover to the hub area of the wheel. Further, the clip is designed such that it is difficult to seal the areas between the wheel and the wheel cover from contaminants because the wheel cover is secured so far from the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,725, issued to Chiu, discloses a wheel cover assembly for wheels wherein the wheel cover includes locating blocks formed directly in the wheel cover. These locating blocks are used to lock the wheel cover to the wheel. The manufacture of the locating blocks increases the cost and weight of the wheel cover because they are formed integral with the wheel cover. Further, the wheel covers must be secured to the wheel in a specific orientation. More specifically, the clips and the locating blocks must be aligned. This adds time and costs to the assembly of a composite wheel. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive mechanical lock used to secure a wheel cover to a wheel regardless of the orientation of the wheel cover with respect to the wheel and regardless of the type of wheel being covered.